If the Kino family were still alive Chapter One
by We Are The Damning Damned
Summary: This is an RPC story on Hotaru Kino's past. Hotaru Kino is my main RPC. In this story she meets up with the Uchiha family and goes to live with them in their village Leaf .


If the Kino Family was Still Alive- Hotaru's Story

If the Kino Family was Still Alive- Hotaru's Story

Hotaru sat on the dock her feet hanging off the edge. She was leaned over holding her stomach trying desperately to hold back all her tears though no one was there. It was the sunset.

She glanced at her reflection in the lake. Before she knew it she had fallen in. Yet, she didn't try to swim or go back up. She closed her eyes and let herself fall deeper in. She didn't care if she drowned.

But after a couple minutes she was still alive. She had reached the bottom. Then she felt someone jump in the lake and swim around creating splashes and small waves. That brought her higher up towards the surface.

The other person what Mimi Natsuato. She had been Hotaru's friend. She was looking for Hotaru worriedly. When she saw Hotaru through the clear water she motioned for some people on the dock— Leni, Reki, Haruka, and Kiko— and they jumped in. Leni and Reki were 12, and Haruka and Kiko were adults who came to help.

Haruka swam over to Hotaru and grabbed her right sleeve. Kiko followed and pulled her left shoulder. They brought her up to the surface.

"H- ho-HOTARU!" Haruka panted (they had ran all over the place), " Your family is worried sick! So were we! AAAAAHHH!! YOU SCARED US!!"

"Yeah! Don't d-do that again!" Leni said gripping Hotaru's shoulder tighter and basically dragging her up to surface. Hotaru went limp. She didn't want their help on the first place so she wasn't going to help them "save" her.

"Hotaru?" Mimi crouched down next to the solemnly silent Hotaru who lay on the ground starring at the sky, which was a yellow-pink color where the sun was setting and a purple-blue color higher up," Hotaru? Are you alright?"

Hotaru showed no reaction. When Mimi realized she was being ignored and that Hotaru wasn't going to talk she sighed. Later when everyone was back on land Leni and Haruka had to carry Hotaru back to her home. Her father, the Mizukage, met them by the door. He gave Hotaru a look and shook his head.

"Well, we found her." Reki said to him.

"Darien, I mean Mizukage-San? Why does she do this to herself?" Leni asked.

" I do not know, Leni. I really don't. My guess who be she just wants to get attention." He replied and walked inside," Jaane girls."

"Jaane." Leni said and walked away, back home.

Reki stared at the closed door. She thought about what they were going to do about Hotaru's suicidal attempts. She was glad they found her in time, but she knew Hotaru wasn't.

"Ugg. What is with that girl? Does she have some major problems or what?" Haruka said opening the door and leaving to go home.

Kiko, who was with her, just shrugged and walked her own way home.

Reki met Mimi (they were sisters) at home. Mimi was in her room writing in her journal. Reki peeked in and went to her room. She laid stretched out on her bed thinking. Eventually she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back at the Kino household

"Hotaru." Hotaru's father, Darien stepped into the girls room, "Why do you cause so much trouble for them?"

When Hotaru didn't respond he went on.

"I have come up with a solution. You need some time away from home. We are sending you away for a while. Only until you get better of course. Just please… do not cause trouble for these people too."

He paused, began to walk out of the room then turned back, "Um… You leave tomorrow. Just thought I'd let you know."

Suddenly Hotaru sat up and glared at her father who gave her one of those noticeably fake smiles and walked out.

'What' Hotaru thought to herself, 'I don't need help. What is he talking about? HE is my problem. Him and everyone else around here. If they cared THEY would come after me themselves.'

She fell back onto her bed and silently cried herself to sleep.

The next day

The next day her bags were already packed for her. She sat on the balcony out side her room on the second floor looking down. All she could do was wait for her new family to come. They were called the Uchiha's.

'That's convenient. It's as if they're giving me away. Humph! And they said they loved me' She thought sadly.

Finally they arrived. A boy was with them.

"Hotaru. They have arrived. They are downstairs awaiting you." Our housemaid Natsuya said from inside my room.

Hotaru stood straight and turned around so expressionless it creeped out Natsuya so much her eyes widened and she took a few steps back.

"Natsuya, Hotaru! Hurry up!" Darien yelled from the stairs.

"Y-y-es sir!" Natsuya barely managed to even stutter over her words.

Darien noticed this, "Oh, what has she done this time?!" He went up stairs and found Natsuya sitting on the ground, against the wall pale faced, and twitching.

He looked in the room at Hotaru, turned pale, then shut his eyes and stomped in the room. He grabbed firmly by the wrist and pulled her down stairs to the Uchiha's.

"Uh. What did you mean by this time?" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"Nothing. She can come across as… um… just plain creepy sometimes. That's all."

"Oh. I see." He looked down at Hotaru and raised an eyebrow, "We can deal with that. We get it from our son."

Hotaru slowly turned her eyes (again, expressionlessly) to a boy on the other side of Mrs. Uchiha.

'Itachi.' Hotaru thought to herself, 'That is his name. I just know it.'

"This is Itachi. Hotaru, Itachi. Itachi, Hotaru." Mrs. Uchiha said smiling.

Hotaru looked up at her without moving her head.

Itachi got the feeling he was going to like her. He smiled mischievously.

"Ah. Let's keep in touch." Hotaru's mother said to Itachi's mother.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Let's." She replied.

Then they left.


End file.
